


My Little Girl

by Leiaza



Series: Ailsa Wyvern-Xanatos Saga [2]
Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiaza/pseuds/Leiaza
Summary: Reflection on Ailsa's life from birth, child to a teenager (adult). Xander has a question to ask Goliath will he give Ailsa and Xander the answer they are seeking.





	

It was a special night, unlike any normal hallows eve, of course, it was their first anniversary together as a couple. Tonight there was something more a whole lot more nine months ago from today they shared a very special moment. Goliath smiled down at the pink bundle in his arms she was tiny and fragile she was perfect his angel. The small infant in his arms stirred opening her eyes almost as onyx colored as his as she reached up her tiny hand to his. He couldn't help but smile giving her his clawed hand as she squeezed his finger hard he gave a small chuckle. If anyone told Goliath that his broken heart would heal and that he'd fall in love all over again he wouldn't have believed it possible. The dark raven haired beauty on the bed started to stir from her sleep, “m..how is she doing Goliath?” Goliath smiled cradling Ailsa to his chest, “doing very well my Elisa it is almost sunrise are you feeling up coming to the battlement?” Elisa nodded moving her arms and legs, “you know I'd never miss it for the world let me get dressed.” 

Goliath nodded placing Ailsa down onto the changing table as she began to squirm and cry to be picked up, “now my Ailsa you did this last time you need to be changed.” She didn't seem to care as she fussed more making it difficult to change her diaper and put her in a new onesie. Elisa couldn't help but laugh a lot of new things Goliath would have to learn with a human child. Goliath almost gave up in defeat Ailsa was just as stubborn as her parents but she gave up finally allowing the diaper to be put on correctly and her onesie snapped on, “finally my little one.” Elisa walked up resting her arms around Goliath's waist, “that was five minutes faster than four hours ago I'm impressed.” Goliath chuckled, “I do wonder how stubborn Angela was for Princess Kathrine and Tom.” Elisa leaned up kissing him, “thank you for this.” He looked at her curiously, “thank me? For what my Elisa?” She smiled at him taking their daughter into her arms, “for showing me what real love meant, loving me and helping me bring this cutie into the world.” Goliath cleared his throat smiling, “aye my Elisa I should be thanking you for loving me and having our little Ailsa when I thought it was impossible for gargoyle and human to procreate.” 

The rest of the clan stood outside on the battlement waiting for their new edition, “where are they it's almost sun up and I wanna see the little cutie.” Hudson laughed clasping Brooklyn on the shoulder, “aye lad they'll be coming out shortly not like the only time ya be getting to see the little lass.” Elisa walked out into the cold air with Ailsa wrapped up tightly in a bundle, “who wants to see Ailsa?” The clan all hurried up looking down at the small tiny face dark peach fuzz and very deep black eyes stared up at them. Hudson clasped a hand on her shoulder, “aye lass she's perfect surprised she's not got at least some gargoyle in her blood.” Goliath stepped out looking beyond proud, “the sun will up soon take your places tonight we will get more time with Ailsa.” The clan took their places on the perch as Goliath rested his clawed hand into Ailsa's dark fuzz, “do you think she will turn my Elisa?” Elisa looked down into her daughter's eyes a bit worried, “I don't know I mean no signs of her being hybrid or gargoyle showed in all my nine months with her.” 

Goliath picked Elisa up into his arms bridal style carrying her and Ailsa up to his perch, “I used to want to see the sunrise or even see a sunset but not anymore.” Elisa looked at him confused, “why is that Goliath?” Goliath leaned down kissing Ailsa on the forehead, “our daughter is more precious than any sunrise and sunset.” Elisa held back tears as she kissed Goliath before he turned to his perch, “you will tell me if she turns my Elisa?” Elisa nodded holding their infant close to her chest, “I will don't worry I'll have a list of things to tell you when you wake up.” The sun rose high as the heat of the sun danced across the clan turning them to stone. Elisa closed her eyes holding her infant to her chest the sunlight danced across Elisa as she felt a small mouth searching on her chest. She gave out a sigh of relief as Ailsa began to cry, “alright Ailsa will get you inside and get you fed.” Elisa took one last look at the gargoyle that made her whole dreams come true before descending down into the tower. 

2 years later 

“Ailsa Gwen Wyvern!...Alex Fox Xanatos,” both women cried out in unison making Xanatos run toward the angry voices. Elisa gave a sigh of frustration as Fox went about cleaning the colored paint off the bookshelves. Xanatos stepped in sighing, “how did they manage to get paint all over so fast?” Fox shrugged, “I have no clue I just stepped out for a minute somehow they managed to get out of there highchairs and got paint on places they can't even reach.” Elisa frowned, “Ailsa you know this is your father's favorite room in the castle I'm not going to hear the end of it.” Goliath walked in with Hudson talking about something that was seen on the picture box. Hudson stopped mid in his tracks looking at the mess, “aye lass who decided that the library needed a paint job?” Goliath looked at the bookshelves himself eyes widen with disappointment, “oh the books will be ruined and look at the paint that will never come off!” Goliath looked at the two toddlers covered in paint Alex and Ailsa both looked very proud of their work. Ailsa gave a small giggle, “daddy I painted for you pretty library Alex helped!” Goliath shook his head chuckling as he picked up his daughter, “my little Ailsa maybe try to paint daddy a picture next time, not the library.” Ailsa nodded toward her highchair, “oh me drew very pretty picture daddy lookie!” Goliath walked over Ailsa had painted a sunset and what looked like his tower, “now daddy can see the sunset whenever he wants.”

10 years later

“Oh mom come on can't I go to please?”Ailsa doing her best job to give the puppy dog eyes. Elisa sighed, “fine but you better catch them before they go and tell your father, not to late school in the morning.” Ailsa hugged her mother tightly as she ran through the hall finding Alex standing talking to his father, “come on let's go slow poke my mom said I could.” Alex twirled around as Ailsa dragged him toward the battlement, “hey slow down Ailsa!” Goliath and Angela were almost the last ones to leave as he noticed Ailsa, “what are you so out of breath for my Ailsa?” Ailsa grinned, “mom said I could go on patrol with the clan and that I should let you know I need to be back in time for bed.” Angela smiled at her baby sister, “I will catch up with them father I'll let Brooklyn know you will be a bit behind.” Goliath nodded as he stood on the battle mound, “will Alex be coming to this patrol as well?” Ailsa closed her eyes concentrating as wings furled out from her back and a tail sprouted, “yes, of course, he's gonna be flying with me, father.” 

It was getting colder and later as Ailsa glided back to the battlement setting Alex down gently. “Remind me to get safety equipment next time you take me flying Ailsa,” Alex sarcastically joked. Ailsa rolled her eyes pushing him playfully, “oh you know I'd always catch you Xander and sometimes that updraft isn't my fault anyways.” He smiled pushing her playfully back Ailsa giggled pushing Alex back as he caught her arms making them both fall back on the battlement in laughter, '”uck Ailsa I know that look don't you dare!” She was sitting on top of him as her talons went to start tickling him, “too late Xander the tickle monster has you!” Alex laughed harder as he himself began to tickle her stomach that was exposed to him, “no..alright I'll stop I give!” He shook his head, “no way your the one on top of me I can't move and your more sensitive to the tickling then I am.” Goliath along with Angela landed on the battlement, “Ailsa...Alex, you were sent home to get to bed for school were you not?” Alex and Ailsa nodded frowning, “yes, sir we're just going...she started it by the way.” Ailsa glared at Alex getting off him, “such a tattle tale Xander.”

The moonlight danced across Ailsa's room showing posters of Disney princess's and prince's and figurines mostly that of beauty and the beast. Ailsa was curled up blankets half on the floor the other half on her legs she looked almost peaceful. Goliath ran a clawed hand through her black hair as he leaned down kissing her forehead, “I love you my Ailsa so grown you have become have pleasant dreams.” Elisa waited at the door smiling as Goliath turned stepping out of the room, “I did not know that you were standing there my Elisa.” He leaned down kissing her softly, “I do very well do I not?” Elisa nodded, “yes, very well she's a great kid and you're a great father.” Goliath smiled taking Elisa into his arms as he closes Ailsa's door softly. A soft sound almost like a whisper reaches Goliath's ears, “Daddy I love you more.”

7 years later

It was a beautiful Christmas eve snow was falling and the gargoyles were enjoying the Christmas human traditions. Broadway and Angela were teaching their three young ones to fly and Brooklyn was off in the rec room with Lexington playing some new game Lexington bought. It was almost too perfect Goliath had everything he could ever want his clan was growing and through Angela, they had a rookery again. The newest two gargoyles in their clan Katana and Gnash were standing looking down into the city, “everything is in full circle this is truly bliss.” His ears perked up when he heard steps coming up his tower, “Elisa..?” He turned to face Alex he was older nineteen was sporting a goatee and was very built in stature, “good evening little Xanatos what do I owe this visit?” He looked very nervous and sweat was falling from his brow, “you know me and Ailsa have been dating over three years right?” Goliath gave a grunting sigh, “aye that I have Alex why do you bring this up?” 

A slim shadowy figure came up the steps now walking up beside Alex it was Ailsa. Goliath unfurled his wings capping them over his shoulders looking down at them both, “I assume there is something you both want to ask?” Ailsa squeezed Alex's hand tightly, “go ahead and ask him, Xander.” Alex ran a hand through his hair, “I want to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage Goliath.” Goliath grunted in disbelief he didn't believe Alex could give his daughter what she needed her other half. Alex cleared his throat, “I love her she's my other half the reason I wake up each morning and fall asleep each night I'd gladly give up all that I own just to see her happy.” Goliath turned to Ailsa she looked so happy the happiest that he had seen her in years, “my Ailsa does he make you happy?” Ailsa nodded wrapping her arms around Alex's waist, “he's my other half daddy I couldn't love him any less than I do now please say you'll give us your blessing.” Goliath nodded smiling at them both he took Ailsa's hand placing it on Alex's, “then you will have it my Ailsa.” Alex finally let out a heavy breath he had been holding for so long, “oh son of Xanatos if you break her heart I will break you, you understand?” Alex blinked running a hand over his neck, “that won't ever happen I'll never do anything to make her cry.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Note: I love Tim Mcgraw's My Little Girl and I always thought about Goliath and Elisa having a little girl together. Goliath I know is old traditions but when he and Elisa fall pregnant he decides to break the traditions because he loves Elisa so. I used just the verse of the song, not the chorus to make this story flow. I am sure almost everyone that has given Goliath and Elisa a daughter have paired them up with Alex Xanatos I think if they ever did give them a daughter we'd be shipping another Gargoyles series couple. As they say, it comes full circle =D)


End file.
